The prior application disclosed aqueous polyepoxide emulsions in which amine-functional acid salts were used to stably suspend the polyepoxides in the aqueous medium and to function as a room temperature curing agent when the emulsion was coated upon a substrate. Room temperature denotes normal ambient temperatures in the approximate range of 20.degree. C.-25.degree. C. These emulsions are stable for at least about one hour, but cure readily when the emulsion is coated upon a substrate and the water and acid evaporate so that the polyepoxide component and the amine-functional component become reactively associated in the film which is formed.
While a slow room temperature cure was particularly contemplated, somewhat elevated temperatures were indicated to speed the cure.
The previous application used liquid polyepoxides, and these are of relatively low molecular weight and tend to produce films which are less flexible than is sometimes desired. This invention attempts to increase the molecular weight of the polyepoxide component of my prior application to employ polyepoxides which are solid at room temperature. Cure at room temperature to provide films having superior flexibility is particularly contemplated.